New Memories For A New Life
by Kathleen5
Summary: There's a reason why Eomer and Lothiriel's married life was so blessed (thus the name Eadig). Their courtship was anything but.
1. Healing

Wow, a LotR story from me that is NOT AU or Aragorn/Eowyn!

I wasn't sure exactly how far we're permitted to go with regards to love scenes, so I did cut out a fairly tame love scene in the middle of the story. It's nothing majorly great and the story seems to flow about the same without it, but if there's anyone in need of Eomer/Lothiriel smut, I'm willing to email it privately.

And in case anyone's wondering (which you probably aren't), I had British actress Keira Knightley in my mind's eye as Lothiriel as I wrote this last night.

I'd like to thank all the other Eomer/Lothiriel writers out there for giving me the inspiration to post this.

This is my first LotR fic, so I would appreciate any constructive criticism, no matter how small. Reviews are welcome, flames will be met with the like.

Enjoy!

New Memories For A New Life 

Lothiriel rested her cheek against Eomer's chest as they gazed out at Pelennor Field. She could remember the events of just barely a year ago as if she was seeing them unfold with her waking eyes. She remember the fear and the anguish of seeing Faramir brought into the Houses; she had been half-sick with it at the time. She had gone to her beloved cousin, but there were too many other people who had needed her attention. She recalled the moans of the dead and the dying and the awful feeling of futility that had permeated the Houses of Healing as the orcs stormed in.

Lothiriel shut her eyes, remembering shouting at those who were able to stand their ground and fight. How many people had been condemned to death by that order, screamed out in a moment of desperation and panic? Lothiriel herself had taken up Faramir's sword in the defense of those who could not defend herself. By the grace of Elbereth, she had lived.

She felt Eomer's chest heave as his breath hitched. She looked up at him and saw the weight of his memories etched in his eyes.

"Tell me what you are feeling." she reached up to touch his cheek.

The King of Rohan had been very difficult to read in the beginning of their association with each other. He had rushed into the Houses of Healing long after the last of the wounded had been brought in. Later she had found out that her father had discovered his sister alive on the battlefield. He had been able to spend only a moment holding Lady Eowyn's hand before rushing off to join the newly returned king and his companions in the throne room. He had come back immediately afterwards to his sister's bedside, where Lothiriel had discovered him in the middle of the night. She had covered him with a blanket and left an apple with him, for she knew he would be hungry when he woke the following morning.

"I thought I had lost everything." Eomer replied, his voice tight and shaking with pent-up emotion. "My uncle lay dead under his horse and Eowyn lay very near him. I gave her up for dead. I lost hope. And I went back into battle determined to take as many of those foul perversions of life with me as I could."

Lothiriel wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed his shoulder through his armor. "That is with you still?"

Eomer hung his head. The burden of truth had become too much for him to bear alone. He could not in good conscience allow Lothiriel to fall deeper in love with him until she had all of the facts of his existence. It was the reason he had brought her out here, alone, before the others would make the official trip. Eowyn had invited him to come with her last night after dinner, but he had declined. He knew he had to confront the demons within himself without his sister's help.

Yet he suddenly found himself wishing that he was with anyone save Lothiriel at this moment in time. He knew very well how she viewed him, as the great hero, the brave new king of Rohan, and the only man she had ever been willing to give up her home for. The man she knew, or that she thought she knew, was strong and brave and true. But more than that, Lothiriel loved a man who was still infallibly human. And now he was about to shatter her illusions.

"Yes." he said in reply to her question. "Not everyday, but sometimes the truth of what I really am hits me when I least expect it."

"And this supposed truth is...?" she asked, quietly.

A part of his heart had already begun to mourn the loss of Lothiriel last night when he wrenched himself awake from a nightmare and realized that he had to tell her everything. He had enjoyed pretending with the young princess of Dol Amroth that he was a man in the tradition of the great Elessar, her own brave and heroic cousin, and her stalwart father and brothers. But it could go on no longer, for it would only hurt both of them even more when the truth eventually came out. Better to get it all over with now, so that she at least could move on with her life.

Lothiriel had suspected that something was amiss with the young king of Rohan from almost the moment he had arrived in Minas Tirith for the commemoration of the Great Siege and March on the Black Gate that had ended the War of the Ring. She knew him well enough now to be concerned over his brooding and the way he withdrew from the others unless they had immediate need of him.

She had mentioned her concerns to Eowyn and Faramir, both of whom had advised time and patience. Eowyn had not been all that concerned, claiming that her brother had never been groomed to be King and was therefore probably losing a good deal of sleep as he learned what he needed to know to lead their people.

Looking at Eomer now, Lothiriel knew she had been right to worry.

"Eomer?" she prodded, slipping her small hand into his large one. "Please tell me whatever it is you're trying so desperately not to."

Eomer took a deep, shuddering breath and squeezed her hand, praying that she would understand.

"I lost hope, and with that my humanity as well." he confessed to her, squeezing his eyes shut. "I killed indiscriminately in this place, Lothiriel. Man, orc, beast, it did not matter to me. They were all the same and I intended to wipe out as many as I could before joining my sister and uncle in the halls of our fathers."

Eomer's voice shook; indeed, his entire body shook with emotion and fatigue and the effort it took to make this admission to her, the woman he loved above all others now.

"I was a coward, Lothiriel." he nearly choked on the words as they left his lips. But she needed to know everything. "I did not want to face life alone. Even after the battle was won and I discovered that my sister lived still, I still felt as if I was hollow inside. And after Aragorn told me that Eowyn would live, still I dared not hope until after we had spoken."

Eomer's confession moved Lothiriel deeply. It was not all men who had the courage to admit weakness to anyone, let alone a woman. Lothiriel had seen enough of the War during the Siege to know much of man's potential for darkness and evil. But she also knew Eomer, far better than he thought she did.

Slowly she dismounted from Firefoot. "Your memories of this place are terrible." she said simply. "Memories no one should be burdened with."

Looking down at her, Eomer nodded. He was too spent to say another word.

Lothiriel offered him her hand. "Let us make a new memory."

Eomer stared at her, not comprehending her true meaning. Almost of its own accord, his hand reached out to find its mate and she tugged him down from his horse and led him down the hill leading to the forest. It was a fairly secluded area, covered with trees.

Reaching a small clearing covered with soft moss and grasses and protected from the sun by the trees, Lothiriel tugged her hair free of its bindings. She shook her head several times to fully free her dark locks. Moving so slowly she might have been a dream, she gently removed his helmet from his head. Her palm moved slowly across his cheek and he leaned into it, sighing wearily.

"I am not the man you think I am." Eomer shut his eyes and wondered how in all of Arda he had been gifted with such a treasure.

Hearing a rustle, he opened his eyes. An involuntary gasp escaped his lips when he saw her.

Lothiriel stood before him, clad only in her shift and underclothes. She smiled at him encouragingly. "You are the man I love. The light and the darkness. All of you, Eomer."

"Lothiriel." Words seemed so inadequate.

"Ssh." Lothiriel laid a finger on his lips, which she soon replaced with her own lips in a soft kiss.

Eomer responded with more gentleness than he believed himself capable of, grazing her mouth lightly with his own. He had never felt this complete, this content, within the confines of a single kiss.

When Lothiriel pulled back slightly, he rested his hands lightly on her shoulders, trying to regain his equilibrium.

Sensing his hesitation, she stroked his hair.

"I am yours." she vowed simply. "As you are mine."

Something in Eomer broke at her quiet acceptance of his truths. He leaned in and captured her mouth with his, thrilling at the sounds of her sighing. As he trailed butterfly kisses along her neck and throat, he was vaguely aware that she was removing his armor. Stepping away, but never breaking the kiss, he assisted her with the removal. In the back of his mind, he knew that he was not behaving properly, that he should be man enough to wait until their wedding night, or at least until a formal betrothal could be announced.

But he was only a man.

"Marry me." he mumbled between kisses. "Stay with me always, my princess."

"Yes." she murmured.

The rest of his armor fell to the ground and Lothiriel reached for his shirt, undoing the laces. As it joined the rest of their piling clothes on the forest floor, Eomer lifted Lothiriel into his arms. With one arm he supported her weight, while he tugged at her shift with the other. As he tossed it to the ground, Lothiriel made a sound that he would only describe as a purr and wrapped a leg around his waist.

Startled by the new closeness, Eomer nearly lost his footing. As it was, he knew he could possibly last much longer in his current position and condition. Swinging her into his arms, he laid her gently atop his cloak. Lothiriel propped herself on her elbows and watched, fascinated, as he removed his pants and breeches. Catching her gaze, he smiled and knelt beside her, stroking her cheek.

"I want no misunderstanding between us, Princess." he remarked, a hint of humor lighting up his eyes. "I mean to make you my queen, no matter what happens here today."

Lothiriel grinned mischievously, pulling him halfway on top of her. "You will make me yours first, my king. I will not become your queen until I am your wife."

Joyously, Eomer dipped his head down to hers to kiss her sweet lips once again.  
  
__

_Some time later...  
_

Lothiriel opened her eyes to discover herself cradled against Eomer's chest, halfway atop him. She smiled when she realized he must have rolled them over to keep himself from crushing her small body. She stroked his massive chest and looked up at him. He was gazing at her contemplatively as he stroked her hair.

"I had meant to pull out before..." he started, then trailed off. That could not be the right thing to say to the woman you were going to marry.

But Lothiriel only laughed and kissed his shoulder. "You look so grave, my lord." She remarked, moving off him so she could better observe her lover.

"I am only thinking of your honor." Eomer retorted lightly, drawing his saddle blanket over them. The air was beginning to chill, but Eomer was loathe to leave this place just yet. "How many brothers do you have again?"

"I seduced you, remember?" Lothiriel teased him. "If anyone should be, it's me who should be thinking of your honor. And your sister is much more frightening than any of my brothers."

"I know not much of your ways, but I know enough to know that I will not permit you to be dishonored by this." Eomer persisted. "'Tis a real concern, my princess."

"Not this time, my lord." she assured him seriously. "I have kept track of my fertile periods ever since my uncle tried to convince my father to marry me off to one of the Haradrim tribal lords in the interests of peace. I was thirteen at the time."

Eomer was flabbergasted and not a little annoyed that the former Steward had been so willing to use such a treasure in such a way. "Then Steward Denethor was a fool long before he was a raving lunatic."

"That was the general consensus among my brothers." Lothiriel agreed, snuggling closer to him. "It pains me to say it, for he was my uncle and his son is one of the dearest people in the world to me, but it is better that he is dead. He never would have approved of Eowyn for Faramir."

Eomer bristled at the thought of anyone disapproving of his sister. "We have already established that he was a fool."

"Not for the reason you may think." Lothiriel remarked softly, taking his hand in hers. "Had Eowyn fallen in love with Boromir, Denethor would have been thrilled. It would have been Faramir who wasn't good enough for her."

Eomer sensed the lingering sadness in her regarding his brother-in-law. He silently resolved to treat Faramir as an honored member of his family, especially now since he and Faramir would be family twice over.

"At any rate," Lothiriel recalled the subject at hand, "I'm sorry to say you have not begotten an heir this time, Eomer King."

Grinning wickedly, Eomer flipped over so that he was on top of her. "There is a saying, I know not the origin, but it may apply to this situation."

"And what is that?" Lothiriel asked, though it was becoming hard to concentrate on his words when his hands were doing things that were not conducive to conversation.

"If at first you don't succeed..." he leaned in to kiss her again.

Comments? Flames? Criticisms? Any and all reviews are welcome.


	2. The King And The Steward And The Queen A...

* * *

I had a bit of trouble formatting the first chapter. Hopefully, this one will be better.

I sort of agree about the "dead and dying" comment. I was trying to get it across that everything had been so overwhelming for Lothiriel in the Houses of Healing that everything and everyone was just running together in her mind. I may go back and change that line now that I realize it wasn't as effective as I'd hoped it might be.

I always thought of Eomer as an intelligent and sensitive man, but it would stand to reason that it would be hidden under the rough and tumble Rohirric exterior.

* * *

Chapter 2: The King and The Steward... And The Queen and The Stewardess

"Those men are entirely too attached to the sounds of their own voices!"

Inside the hall of the Steward, which the Steward and his wife had made significant improvement to since the end of the War, the Queen of Gondor and the Princess of Ithilien looked up in surprise at the sound of the King's raised voice.

A moment later the door to the private sitting room swung open as if a pack of orcs were about to storm through and reduce the entire room to the ground level. King Elessar strode into the room, shaking his head and muttering to himself. He started to pace, then appeared to change his mind and went over to the window instead.

The two women, both of whom knew Elessar well, looked at each other and stood up as a unit just as the Steward, red-faced and slightly brooding, came into the room much more quietly than the King had. The Stewardess went to her husband as the Queen went to her own.

Hands clasped behind his back and looking out the window, Aragorn finally spoke. And his first words were directed to his Steward.

"I apologize for my childish display in the Council." he said quietly, removing the crown from his head. "Nothing of what I said was directed at you personally, Faramir. Those men! You'd think that they would be fallible and more agreeable by this time! I am entering the second year of my reign and I feel as if I could not bear one more private counsel with someone who is not my Steward!"

"Estel." Arwen soothed quietly, laying her hands on his shoulders. "You are a good king. You are simply unlike any ruler that the Council has known before."

A snort escaped from Faramir's nose before he could stop himself. "Yes, they do not know what to do with an intelligent, thoughtful, logical man after the foolishness with which my father reigned during his later years of Stewardship. You do not recall, because he was a good ruler during the time you spent here years ago, but he abandoned his good sense a good long time before the War."

"And you are not the only one going through this trouble." Eowyn remarked. "My brother has many horror stories to tell of the court at Edoras. Granted, he is not nearly so..." she paused for a moment, trying to find the correct word, "... discreet or courteous as you, my lord."

Aragorn chuckled as he imagined the daily shouting matches that no doubt took place in the Riddermark now that Eomer was king. He had no doubt that his friend had even greater trouble adjusting than he did and he found himself feeling guilty that he was glad he wasn't the only one having so much trouble with the scores of people he suddenly found himself surrounded by.

"Speaking of your brother," he deftly changed subjects; he had no desire to brood over something he had no immediate way of fixing. "I did not see him at luncheon. He isn't ill, is he?"

"Not ill, my lord." Eowyn replied slowly, recalling the conversation she had had with Lothiriel about Eomer. "At least, I don't believe so."

"He and Lady Lothiriel went out to Pelennor Field." Arwen informed them. "She sent a message explaining that they may not be at dinner either. I believe she intends to keep him out of the city until she discovers what ails him."

Faramir moaned slightly, shaking his head. "My cousin does not seem to understand that what she does can reflect poorly upon her character. We are no longer in Rohan, though I sorely wish we were, for the relaxed atmosphere seemed to suit her better than the rigidness of the Dol Amroth court."

Prince Imrahil would not be pleased when he heard that his willful daughter had practically kidnapped the king of Rohan, a valuable ally to Dol Amroth, and taken him out of the city without a chaperone. For all the issues and complaints Aragorn had taken up with the court of Gondor, the king would not last two weeks in the court of Dol Amroth, which was a hundred times more rigid, self-righteous, and judgmental than the court of Gondor, which in turn was much more so than the court of Edoras.

"And I suppose the court of Dol Amroth will be muttering to each other of the irresponsibility of the King of Gondor and his lack of control over his guests." Aragorn said darkly.

Faramir paused before speaking, a gesture that Aragorn had long become acquainted with. His Steward, while hardly a man of few words, chose those words carefully. It was widely known that he had grown up with too many harsh words and too few kind words. Faramir was never one to insult without provocation or just cause, and very rarely did so even in those events.

"They may." he finally replied, sitting down in an armchair that had once belonged to his mother. "But Prince Imrahil is a man of good humor and in the years of his rule, the court has eased a bit. He has often remarked how my cousin is a near perfect copy of my mother and has granted Lothiriel and her brothers many small liberties that the prince and my mother did not have themselves growing up."

He did not add that he hoped that Lothiriel would have a better time of finding a husband who would grant her the same liberties. Denethor had loved his wife dearly, no one could dispute that and still call themselves fair, but he had never taken the trouble to understand her. Faramir had never quite shaken the feeling that death must have been something of a relief for Finduilas, for she was finally free in a way that she had never been in all her lifetime.

"Do you remember how he chuckled when Elphir and Eomer locked us in the pantry during our visit to Dol Amroth before we were married?" Eowyn sat beside her husband.

"All I remember is the very unregal sight of our dear King doubled over with laughter in front of the ladies of the court and lamenting that he had not been in on the joke." Faramir stroked Eowyn's hair tenderly, sighing. "But if my uncle laughed at that, most likely he would not mind that his daughter spent the afternoon alone with the King of Rohan. Eomer is, after all, a man of honor."

"And even if something does happen between them, Eomer would not hesitate to marry her if he had to." Eowyn tried to soothe her husband's nerves.

"I know exactly what my uncle would say." Faramir scoffed. "He would be very happy to marry off Lothiriel to Eomer King, distance notwithstanding, but she is still but a child in his eyes. She is his youngest and his only daughter, to be sure, but she is very young, my wife. He nearly broke my father's neck eight years ago when Denethor suggested marrying her off in the interests of peace with the Haradrim."

"Eight years does make a difference, Faramir." Arwen counseled softly. "Especially in the case of your cousin. Eight years ago, she was a child. She is a young woman now, with thought and desires of her own. I have spoken with her at length and you need not worry that the King of Rohan would take advantage of her. I believe she loves him fully and completely."

"She does bring out a different side of him." Eowyn admitted. "Before Lothiriel came into his life, the only creatures I ever saw my brother treat so tenderly and kindly were the horses in the stable."

Her companions burst into laughter at the frank observation.

"When does your uncle arrive?" Aragorn asked of Faramir. "Perhaps I should speak to Imrahil on Eomer's behalf."

"They were delayed along the road and should not arrive until late tonight, if not early tomorrow morning." Faramir replied.

"We must remember to have refreshment and food waiting for them." Aragorn murmured to Arwen, who nodded and cleared her throat.

"Now, I believe the Steward and his wife have something they have not told us of yet, my love." she led him over to the chair across from Faramir. "Sit, Estel, you have had a long day."

Faramir's eyebrows rose at the Queen's words and he looked up at Eowyn, who blushed rosily while sitting on his knee. But the Shieldmaiden of Rohan was not about to allow anyone box her into a corner, even if that person was the Queen of Gondor and a dear friend at that.

"I could not presume to tell of my news when there is news that the King and his wife have not told their closest friends yet." she teased Arwen, delighting in the rosy blush that spread across the Queen's face.

"You told her?" Aragorn turned to look at Arwen, a true smile coming across his face.

"I should have known." Faramir kissed Eowyn. "Wife, you cannot keep a secret if your life depended upon it."

"Wait." Aragorn looked at Faramir. "I am aware of what our good news is, but I have been left in the dark concerning yours, my friend."

Faramir looked at the Queen, whose glowing face resembled that of his own wife. He began to smile, a rare expression for him, and wrapped his arms around Eowyn, kissing her again.

"This is a happy twist of events." he remarked.

"What is a happy twist of events?" Aragorn asked, looking at each of the three faces for a moment, clueless as to what was so amusing to the others.

"It would seem that you and I will become fathers at roughly the same time, my king." Faramir took pity on Aragorn.

The guards standing outside the residence of the Steward heard the first peals of delighted laughter and grinned at each other. They both recognized the laughter of the king and were relieved that he was no longer upset for the moment.

* * *

Just to let everyone know, the chapters will not be this regular in the future. I had this one ready when I posted the first one, but I wasn't, and still am not, completely satisfied with the tone of this one.

* * *


	3. Revelations in the Dark

* * *

Okay, let's hope I get the formatting right on the first try this time.  
  
LSOA: Yeah, I'm a sucker for balance. If one person is miserable, another person has to be happy in my stories. But don't worry, I usually make sure everyone's happy at the end and this one will be no different. I agree that Eomer must have some demons left over from the war that took most of his remaining family. I'm sure that while Lothiriel didn't really take part until the Siege, she must also have something that keeps her up every once in a while and you'll see my version of that in this chapter.  
  
Christy: I'd be honored to submit New Memories to Countries United. I've read most of the fanfic archived there and it's all great. I love that there's an Eomer/Lothiriel site on the web.  
  
Julia: I love E/L stories too! :)  
  
EC: Since I'm updating, I think it's only fair that you update as well. Hee hee hee.  
  
Shallindra and Faerion: Thank you!  
  
Chipcm: Being blessed doesn't mean they can't have some angst along the way, right?

* * *

Chapter 3: Revelations in the Dark

* * *

Eomer drifted awake to the pitter-pat of rain against the leaves. He sat up and looked around quickly. Everything was as it had been before he had fallen asleep, or as much as he could tell. Chastising himself for not being more vigilant, especially having Lothiriel with him, he pulled his breeches back on.  
  
He could see the light waning in the sky above the trees and concluded that it was almost dusk. He whistled lightly, as to not disturb his lover, and was whistled with a neigh that was almost as soft. Eomer smiled, thinking of his loyal horse. Thank Eru Firefoot continued to be mindful while his master's thoughts were... elsewhere.

Suddenly, he wondered what Imrahil would think of the marriage. He had discussed it with the older Prince, who had intimated that there had been some talk between himself and Theoden years ago about the possibility of joining Lothiriel and Theodred in marriage. Theodred had called a halt to the entire affair after meeting Lothiriel, proclaiming her far too young for him.

Eomer remembered the cool annoyance with which Theoden had taken his son's decision, though Eomer had never before known exactly what his cousin had done to earn Theoden's ire.  
  
The young king turned to gaze at the sleeping form of his princess and frowned when he saw her trembling. Touching her shoulder gently, he found her to be perfectly warm and pulled the blanket up to cover her fully. Leaning over her, he nudged her soft hair aside to kiss her neck and froze when he encountered warm moisture on her cheeks.  
  
Lothiriel was crying. In her sleep.  
  
Eomer's heart broke as he listened to the barely audible whimpers escaping from her lips, interspersed with murmurs of names and places, some of which he knew and some of which he knew of, but of them all, he wrapped his arms around her when she uttered the name of her cousin, his brother-in-law.  
  
"Oh, love." he sighed, drawing her into his arms. He rocked her slowly, murmuring soothingly into her ear, hoping that she would awaken on her own.  
  
Eomer knew exactly where she had been during the Siege of Minas Tirith. What she had not told him had been filled in by his Halfling brother Peregrin Took, the wizard Gandalf, and Lothiriel's brother, the Ithilien ranger Elphir. She had made the journey to Minas Tirith at the behest of Prince Imrahil, who would follow with a large contingent of Swan Knights, both by land and by sea. Those coming by sea almost did not come at all, due to the traitorous Corsairs, plague of the sea community for generations, and their sneak attack by the river. As it was, Imrahil's fleet had paid a dear price for the treachery, losing a third of their men before they had even arrived at Pelennor.   
  
Pippin had told him that Lothiriel had not been present for the former Steward's final descent into madness, for she had been called to the Houses of Healing by then. But she had been in the room when he ordered Faramir to his death in Osgiliath. Eomer could not imagine how she had felt. When Theodred had departed for his last battle at the Fords of Isen, there had been a chance that he would return. Eomer could not imagine his uncle, even as weakened as Theoden had been at that point, ordering Theodred into battle and knowing that, barring a miracle, Theodred would not return.  
  
Eomer was no fool. He knew very well that had Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas not taken the Path of the Dead, the war would have turned out very differently for all involved.  
  
Looking at Lothiriel now, he realized just how differently.  
  
"Thiri." he whispered, shaking her slightly. "You must wake up."  
  
It took another moment or two for Lothiriel to open her eyes, which registered surprise when she remembered where she was. Drawing the blanket around her, she sat up. "It's late."  
  
Eomer nodded, but stayed where he was. "I'd imagine Elessar and Faramir will have my head for keeping you out this late." he remarked, propping himself on an elbow. He had no idea how he was going to proceed.  
  
"We should go back." Lothiriel reached for her underclothes. "I do not know when my father and brothers arrive. They may be in the city now."  
  
"Lothiriel." Eomer decided to take the direct approach. He would deal with the frightening thought of Lothiriel's father and brothers later. "You were not crying for fear of my sister."  
  
His words had the desired effect. She turned and looked at him, her underclothes and petticoat forgotten. She bowed her head in shame when she realized that Eomer had heard her.  
  
Eomer drew her nearer to him. "Tell me." he urged.  
  
Lothiriel wiped the tears from her face. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"I want to know the same thing you did when you brought me out here." Eomer said emotionally. "I want to know what is hurting the woman I love so grievously. You are too young to be crying in your sleep, my princess. You spoke the name of your cousin and your brother Elphir. They seemed to agitate you the most."  
  
In one motion, Lothiriel was back in his arms, burying her head against his chest. He stroked her hair. Elessar or no Elessar, he intended to stay out here as long as he needed to discover what ghosts still haunted her.  
  
"It's all right." he bestowed a kiss on her hair. "You can tell me."  
  
"Faramir made Elphir stay behind!" Half a sob, the words came out. And more followed. "After my uncle had ordered him to retake Osgiliath, Faramir came and told us what he would do. Elphir had ridden with him and his Rangers since coming of age. We begged him to reconsider, but he would not. He told Elphir that because he was Amrothian and had not taken a formal oath to Gondor, he would not permit him to join them. Elphir was furious. At first he refused to be left behind."  
  
Eomer did not know Elphir well, but he knew him well enough to know that the man, about his age, would never run from a fight, even if it was a hopeless one. And Faramir! The man must have been half-mad with grief for his brother to even consider following such a foolish order. Eomer's jaw clenched involuntarily, thinking of the man who had ended his sister's despair. The thought that he wouldn't have been there to do so... If the Steward Denethor was in front of him right now, he would have torn the raving fool apart.   
  
"I refused to let either of them go." Lothiriel continued, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I was so terribly selfish, I said terrible things to Faramir. I told him to think of the men he was condemning to death, those men who had parents and brothers and sisters and children and friends. Faramir told Elphir that for my father's sake, he must stay behind and look after me. Elphir finally agreed, he understood in a way that I could not. I told Faramir to go and die if he wished it, but I would not wish him a good death." she broke down and wept. "I have _never_ forgiven myself for that. I don't think I ever will."  
  
"Oh, my love." Eomer sighed. "Your cousin knew, and knows, you did not mean your harsh words to him. They were spoken in a moment of panic and desperation."  
  
"So many harsh words he has endured." Lothiriel said, shaking her head sadly. "And I added to them. Denethor sent for me, but I would not go to him." she murmured, oblivious to his hands rubbing her back. "Perhaps I could have done something to stave his madness, but I was too furious with him. I didn't even realize he was dead until after the Siege, when Mithrandir urged my father to take up the rod until Faramir was well."  
  
"Denethor's death was his own doing." Eomer said. "You cannot blame yourself for that. Nor can you blame yourself for taking up a sword in the Houses of Healing."  
  
"I do not blame myself for taking up Faramir's sword." Lothiriel replied. "I blame myself for ordering others to do so. Side by side we fought, but their deaths are on my head."  
  
"No." Eomer cupped her face in his hands and raised her chin until she was looking at him. "Those who were killed gave their lives performing a most precious service. There is no greater man than he who would give up his life so that others may live."  
  
Tears streamed down Lothiriel's cheeks. "I would have given my life to save them!"  
  
Tenderly, Eomer kissed her cheeks, wiping her tears away.  
  
"And I am glad, so glad, that you did not need to make that sacrifice." he took both of her hands and kissed them. "Without you, I am incomplete."  
  
"Oh, Eomer." Lothiriel buried her face in his chest again and let him console her.  
  
They would not be returning to the city tonight, Eomer decided. Some of the memories were too close to Lothiriel. No, they would stay in this place until morning, at which time he was sure that Elessar and Faramir, not to mention Imrahil and Lothiriel's brothers, would demand an explanation.  
  
They would receive one.  
  
They would be told that Eomer King of Rohan would marry Princess Lothiriel of Dol Amroth, the sooner the better. For he had told her the truth. Without Lothiriel, his life was incomplete and meaningless.

* * *


	4. Dawn

The road gets rather rocky from here, you guys.

* * *

Chapter 4: Dawn

* * *

The next morning dawned clear and bright over Minas Tirith, but the usual quietness of the morning was nowhere to be found. The Prince of Ithilien stood at the window in his study, seriously contemplating what he was to do. There were workers scurrying around the Residence of the Steward, still making improvements and additions. But that was not foremost on Faramir's mind at the present moment.  
  
He turned to look at the person whose pounding on his door had awoken him nearly an hour before the dawn broke.  
  
"Are you sure her bed was not slept in?" he questioned her. "Is it possible the princess simply returned last night, saw that you had dropped off, and decided to leave you in peace?"  
  
Danae, maid to Princess Lothiriel, shook her head fervently. "No, my lord Faramir, it is not. I always help my lady prepare for bed."  
  
Faramir crossed his arms in front of his chest and sighed, feeling a headache of epic proportions come upon him. Wincing at the unmistakable sound of something crashing to the ground and shattering in the hallway, he shook his head.  
  
"My lord Faramir." Elfhelm, Second Marshall of the Riddermark and Eomer's right hand, knocked on the door lightly.  
  
"Come in." Faramir replied eagerly; Elfhelm had been with those he had asked to go out looking for Lothiriel.  
  
Elfhelm came in and nodded to Danae, who nodded back before her nerves and worries got the best of her.  
  
"Begging your pardon, Marshall Elfhelm," she said, "But, Lord Faramir, what am I to do? If the court receives word that my lady has been with King Eomer all this time without any chaperone, they will-"  
  
Faramir stopped her thoughts before she could fret herself, and him, into a full-blown panic attack. "There's no need for panic just yet, Danae. I'm sure it's all perfectly innocent. Go to my lady and tell her of the situation. King Elessar should be here shortly, I've sent Bergil to wake him up. I'll have a man posted at the gate to inform us when my errant cousin and the King of Rohan decide to grace us with their presence. I only hope my uncle has been delayed."  
  
Danae curtsied quickly and fairly scampered out of Faramir's study. The Steward watched her through narrowed eyes, trying to calm his already edgy nerves. This was his fault and he knew it. Imrahil had entrusted his daughter to Faramir's care and now she stood poised at the edge of a disaster. If there was any hint of scandal...  
  
Faramir took a deep breath. He would simply have to explain to Eomer the state of affairs in Dol Amroth. The Rohirric King would no doubt scoff and laugh, but once he realized how fragile Lothiriel's reputation was, and the price she would pay if she lost it, Faramir knew Eomer would slow down.  
  
"My lord." Beregond came into the study, still clad in his hood and riding gear. "I have news."  
  
"Thank Elbereth." Faramir muttered. "Did you find her?"  
  
"No, sir." Beregond replied. "But we have seen the Swan Banner in the distance. It doesn't look to be the sort of party that Prince Imrahil usually travels with. It's a small one, about ten men in all, and we believe that Elphir is with them."  
  
Faramir turned white. For a moment, the world tilted. Swaying, he reached out to steady himself. He couldn't tell whether the pounding was in his head or one of the many displeasing noises made by the men in the Hall.  
  
"Faramir!" Beregond was by his side in an instant, taking him to a chair. "Are you ill? Should I send for a healer?"  
  
Massaging his forehead, Faramir shook his head and raised his hand to stave off Beregond's questions. "I need to see the king. Now."  
  
"Faramir?"  
  
Faramir's head shot up to meet the worried gaze of his wife. The Princess of Ithilien, clad in a light-colored dressed, walked into the room and started at the sight of Faramir in his armchair holding his head in his hands and Beregond crouching beside him, worry apparent on his face.  
  
"Eowyn." Faramir sighed. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"Perhaps I should be asking that question." Eowyn joined the two men at the armchair. "I could hardly get a word from Danae, the poor girl is nearly beside herself. What's happened?"  
  
"From what I can discern, my cousin and your brother did not return at all last evening." Faramir replied. "My cousin Elphir is approaching the city and he will expect to see his sister safely ensconced within the walls of this house."  
  
"Oh, Faramir, I'm sure once you explain it to him, he'll understand." Eowyn reassured him. "Beregond, could you ask someone to bring the Prince a cup of tea and to have something ready for Elphir when he arrives?"  
  
"Of course." Beregond rose and quickly left the room, sparing only one backward glance at his friend.  
  
"You don't understand." Faramir shook his head. "Things in Dol Amroth are different than things here."  
  
"I know." Eowyn said patiently, though she wondered what he was getting at. "You've told me about the court."  
  
"And it's precisely the court that I am concerned about. They are very rigid. There are laws concerning this sort of behavior." Faramir said, sighing and rubbing his eyes. "And they treat those who break those laws very harshly."  
  
Eowyn sighed. "Even in Edoras, an errant young man has to marry a woman he gets into trouble or support her and the child until the child comes of age or the woman marries someone else. While it's hardly an ideal situation for Lothiriel to find herself in, Eomer would not hesitate to marry her if need be."  
  
"He may not get the opportunity." Faramir said darkly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Eowyn asked.  
  
Faramir never got a chance to explain to her exactly what he meant, for at that moment King Elessar strode through the doors, shaking his head and yawning.  
  
"I have two questions for you, my lord Steward." the king said formally. "Good morning, Eowyn. The first, how can anyone sleep with such racket going on around them? The second, what was so important that you simply had to drag me out of my bed at this unseemly hour?"  
  
"My cousin Elphir is here." Faramir informed the king.  
  
"Good!" Aragorn exclaimed. "I know you have been looking forward to the visit of your uncle! As for Elphir, his timing leaves something to be desired, but I should be glad to see him."  
  
"My cousin Lothiriel does not appear to have returned to the city last night." the Steward added.  
  
Aragorn's jaw dropped. If the situation were not so serious, Faramir would find the entire thing rather comical.  
  
"And as far as I can tell, neither did Eomer King." he finished his report.

* * *

Thanks for all the great reviews!

* * *


	5. Calm Before The Storm

* * *

Redone: As you'll see, not exactly a diplomatic incident, but fairly close.  
  
T.A.: Once Eomer finds out exactly what Lothiriel has not told him, avoiding Elphir will probably be the farthest thing from his mind. And as for the grief, [John Rhys-Davies] you haven't seen anything yet. [/JRD]  
  
Thank you for all the kind reviews, everyone!

* * *

Chapter 5: Calm Before The Storm

* * *

The day had barely begun and it was looking to be a vexing one, a fact that irritated Eowyn of Ithilien sorely.  
  
First, there was the matter of the improvements Faramir had insisted on making to the house in Minas Tirith, despite the fact that they spent most of their time in Ithilien. Eowyn couldn't understand the reasoning behind the decision, but was still loathe to ask him about it. She knew very well that he hated the house and had never expected to have to reside within its walls once he was grown. For her part, Eowyn admitted to herself that she preferred the big, spacious, light-filled house in Emyn Arnen to the gloomy museum that was the Steward's Residence, but she had found ways to make their rooms within the halls homey.  
  
Faramir was beginning to make her feel as if she hadn't done enough to make the house enough of a home for him. She had never been domestic at all, Faramir had known that and understood and still did understand, but she knew that the house pained him. Sometimes she wished he would just burn it to the ground.  
  
Thank goodness for Lothiriel. When Eowyn had expressed her feelings to her new cousin, Lothiriel had looked upon her with a sympathetic gaze and proceeded to tell her of the numerous pranks and practical jokes that had taken place in the house when she was a very little girl.  
  
"So little in fact, that I don't remember half of what I'm relating to you." the princess of Dol Amroth had laughed. "But my brothers and cousins believed themselves legendary pranksters, so they retold each prank ad nauseam every chance they got."  
  
But at some point, Lothiriel had continued, the pranks had ceased. Denethor's roars of outrage upon discovery of yet another prank became less and less exaggerated and more enraged. Amrothos, Erchirion, and Elphir had learned quickly to cease and desist just at the same time Boromir was sufficiently old enough to consider himself too old for childish pranks. And Faramir, while never failing to find said pranks amusing, had never been a constant participant anyway.  
  
Then Lothiriel had told her of the time she and Faramir had managed to enrage Denethor so thoroughly that both had sported matching black eyes for days.  
  
"Father threatened to break his neck if he ever touched any of us again." Lothiriel had related. "And Uncle believed him, too. To the best of my knowledge, he never touched Faramir again. At least not in a manner that would leave marks."  
  
Eowyn grieved for her husband's terrible childhood but she had not understood what it had to do with the house. Lothiriel intimated that she believed that the house drained the life from anyone who lived in it. She had not even been born yet when her aunt, Faramir's mother, died, but she heard stories of the spirited woman that compared Finduilas to herself.  
  
"Look at me, Eowyn." she had commanded. "Do you really believe there are any circumstances under which I would just fade away? Yet, they say that was precisely what happened to my aunt. And I do remember some good times with my uncle that included Faramir. It's this house, it killed my aunt and turned Denethor to ice. I think Faramir is scared to death of this house and if you had grown up here maybe you would be too."  
  
After giving serious thought to the new revelation, Eowyn had decided to let her beloved have his peace of mind. And she thanked her lucky stars that Eomer had the sense to marry Lothiriel and make her a part of the family twice over.   
  
But on days such as this one, when she awakened to the sounds of work being done all over the house, she almost regretted the decision. Her ire increased when she realized that her husband was not in the bed with her.  
  
'Foolish man.' she thought as she arose and dressed quickly, shaking her head. She hoped he wouldn't make himself sick with the maddening hours he kept in Minas Tirith. Perhaps it would do some good to speak with the king.  
  
Eowyn was pulling a brush through her hair when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" she called, standing up.  
  
The door opened and Danae rushed in, looking pale and frightened.  
  
"Danae?" Eowyn asked, surprised. She wasn't expecting to see the princess's lady-in-waiting at this early hour. When she and Faramir had retired the previous evening, Lothiriel and Eomer had not yet returned from their ride in Pelennor Field. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"Oh, my lady Eowyn, it's terrible, simply terrible! My lady Lothiriel has done it this time, and with members of her father's guard on the way! If they catch her outside the city alone with a man, she'll be cooked for sure! Lord Faramir sent me to find you. Oh, my poor dear lady! They'll catch her for sure!"  
  
Eowyn had very little patience for idiocy and while the girl was usually bubbly and chatty, Eowyn maintained her opinion that Danae was a bit touched in the head. There wasn't a mean bone in the maid's body and she was fiercely devoted to her mistress, qualities that Eowyn admired, but Danae had a tendency to lose her head at the most inopportune times.  
  
Given that Eowyn had no idea as to what had frightened Danae so badly, this was a most inopportune time.  
  
"Slow down, girl." she advised. "Take a deep breath and tell me what has happened. What has Lady Lothiriel done?"  
  
"I can't say aloud." Danae whispered, her eyes wide with fear. "They could use my word against my lady. I couldn't abide it if that happened!"  
  
Eowyn's eyes narrowed. Danae's eyes grew rounder, but she still did not offer any enlightenment.  
  
"Why did my husband send for me?" Eowyn finally asked.  
  
"He wants to see you. He's very upset, as he very well should be."  
  
Eowyn doubted this very much. If something as cataclysmic as Danae was indicating had happened, no doubt Faramir would have come to her himself. Whatever it was involved his cousin, which automatically involved him. What in all of Arda could Lothiriel have done to cause this much panic on the part of her maid?  
  
"Did you say Prince Imrahil has arrived?" she latched onto the only useful piece of information Danae had supplied to her. "Is he with my husband now?"  
  
"No. He's in the city now." Slightly calmer, Danae wrung her hands together. "Lady Eowyn, I'm terribly afraid for my lady."  
  
"Oh, don't be more of a ninny than you absolutely must, Danae." Eowyn snapped impatiently, going over to the bedroom door. "Would you please see to it that someone has informed my brother that Prince Imrahil is arriving?"  
  
With that, she closed the door behind her. Shaking her head, she went in search of her husband.  
  
Eowyn later reflected that had Danae simply told her of the seriousness of the situation, she would never have called her a ninny. Entering her husband's study, she found him in the midst of a full-blown panic attack. Prying the story from him had proven to be just as fruitless as her earlier attempt with Danae. Faramir told her that Eomer and Lothiriel were still missing and then told her some nonsense about the court of Dol Amroth.  
  
They were finally getting somewhere when Aragorn interrupted them with one of his customary early morning greetings. Needless to say, Eowyn had until this point usually stayed clear of the king until she and Faramir joined Aragorn and Arwen for luncheon.  
  
Aragorn's reaction to the situation only served to mystify and infuriate her even more.  
  
"Will one of you please tell me why this is such a terrible situation?" she demanded. "My brother intends to marry Lothiriel. He needs only to tell Elphir when he reaches the city and then Prince Imrahil when he comes. What are you both so upset about?"  
  
"The court." Aragorn growled, ignoring Faramir's unuttered protests. "Surely you know, my lady, that adultery is a crime in Dol Amroth, punishable by some rather extreme measures?"  
  
"There has been no adultery." Eowyn replied. "My brother is not married or betrothed to another and neither is Lothiriel. Is she?" she turned to Faramir for an answer.  
  
"No." Faramir replied quickly. "My love, the definition of adultery in Dol Amroth is much broader than it is here or in Rohan. A woman merely has to go to bed with a man to be considered an adulteress. At the very least, she would be considered guilty of harlotry and be treated thus."  
  
"Be treated thus." Eowyn repeated. "What does that mean?"  
  
"The punishment could be rather lenient. Fines to the family of the accused, loss of honor. She would be considered unsuitable for marriage, especially for the sake of a political alliance. However, most of the punishments I've ever heard of for harlotry were much, much more severe."  
  
"How much more?" Eowyn asked.  
  
Faramir looked helplessly at Aragorn. "Be assured, my wife, Eomer is not subject to these laws, for he is not of Dol Amroth."  
  
"Eomer can take care of himself and if he has so little self-control, he ought to be man enough to bear the consequences." Eowyn waved the concern away with a touch of irritation. "What about Lothiriel? How much more severe could the punishment be?"  
  
Aragorn cleared his throat and wished again that he had pockets that he could stick his hands into. "If she were to be found guilty of either charge, adultery or harlotry, she could be put to death."   
  
_"WHAT?"_

"By stoning."

_"WHAT?"_  
  
In the short year since the coronation of Elessar as King of Gondor, the people of Minas Tirith had learned that they need not fear the insurgence of orcs into the city anymore. But they had also learned that a far more deadly threat lurked in the city, just inside the residence of the Steward. Several of them, in fact, but only one of them was being faced by the King of Gondor and the Steward of Minas Tirith at the moment.  
  
That threat was that of the angry Princess of Ithilien.  
  
Aragorn and Faramir both cringed under the pressure of her enraged expression.  
  
"Why did you not say something to my brother!" she cried in distress. "Why did you not tell _me_, Faramir? I could have warned him!"  
  
"And what of the responsibility of the King of Rohan?" roared Faramir, so unnerved by her distress that his voice rose unintentionally. "You assured me that my fears were unfounded, that your brother would treat her with all possible respect and propriety!"  
  
"Had he known, he never would have ventured out of the city alone with her!" Eowyn shouted back, forgetting all about the King in the room.  
  
Aragorn retreated to the doorway, intending to flee for his life (in a proper, regal way, of course), but found his way blocked by a very irritated Queen, who was coincidentally one of the other threats feared by the people of Minas Tirith.  
  
"Is there something you would like to tell me, Estel?" Arwen asked sweetly. "Surely you are not going to abandon your Steward and friend to the wrath of his wife alone."  
  
Eowyn turned to Arwen. "Were you aware of this?"  
  
"I had assumptions." the Queen glided into the room. "It is said that the royal court of Dol Amroth are descended from Elven blood. Fidelity is a high virtue among my people, as you well know, Eowyn."  
  
"No wonder that poor girl was so upset." Eowyn muttered through clenched teeth. "Well, what are we to do? Elphir is on his way, and if we are this upset, imagine what he will do!"  
  
"He won't go after your brother." Aragorn assured her. "First of all, Eomer did not know of the dangers, unless Lothiriel told him."  
  
"He loves her." Eowyn insisted. "He would turn his own sword upon himself before causing her hurt or pain. He may have that famous Rohirric libido, but he is capable of controlling himself."  
  
"But if Lothiriel has not given him a reason to control himself..." Faramir trailed off, chewing his lip. "A leash."  
  
Cocking an eyebrow, Arwen turned to him. "Pardon?"  
  
"I ought to have kept her on a leash this past month." he replied.  
  
"My lord!" Danae, still pale as she had been in Eowyn's room earlier, knocked on the door. "My lord Elphir has arrived and is awaiting you."

* * *


	6. A Light Hearted Invasion

* * *

Chapter 6: A Light-Hearted Invasion

* * *

"You've never ridden through Minas Tirith before, have you?"  
  
Tanith, son of Lord Uriens of Dol Amroth, shook his head as he dismounted from his horse. He looked at his friend Elphir, the youngest son of Prince Imrahil and an Ithilien Ranger, who was smirking at him knowingly.  
  
"Could be simply I'm not a show-off like some people." he replied, rubbing his horse down. He took a good look around at the stable. "Elessar has made some improvements to the stable areas. I'm glad to see it."  
  
Elphir glanced about him, taking in his surroundings, though he couldn't wait to see his sister and cousins again. He did remember spending a great deal of time in these stables when he was a youngster trailing after his brothers and Faramir and Boromir.  
  
"I think it's probably Faramir's doing. Elessar no doubt has more than enough on his plate without worrying about improving the stables." he remarked. "As for being glad, Faramir'll be glad to see you, I'll wager."  
  
"I'm looking forward to seeing him as well." Tanith said as the other Swan Knights in their party gathered at the entrance to the stable. "I haven't been properly introduced to his new Princess yet. They won't horsewhip us for turning up at the first light of day, will they?"  
  
"You know Faramir." Elphir remarked, wandering down the stable to the other end of the stalls. "He won't, he'll be too happy to see us, but I don't think we're safe from Eowyn."  
  
"Huh." Tanith remarked, leaning against one of the stall doors.  
  
Within moments, Elphir had located the horse he had been looking for. Scratching his sister's mare between the eyes, he greeted her. "Hello, Lightfoot. I would have expected my sister to have you out in the fields at this early hour."  
  
He continued to caress the horse, remembering the elation with which Lothiriel had greeted the horse, a gift from Faramir and Boromir. His cousins had bred the horse especially for Lothiriel two years before the War. After Boromir's death, Faramir had decided to raise the horse himself. He trained her between campaigns, seeing to it that the beautiful mare saw nothing of the war.  
  
When presented with Lightfoot on her twenty-first birthday and told that it was Boromir's final gift to her, Lothiriel had showered the Prince of Ithilien with love and affection, proclaiming him the best and kindest of cousins. Such attention had embarrassed Faramir badly, so he was glad when she was on the horse and riding through the gardens of the Emyn Arnen estate within minutes.  
  
After kissing the horse between the eyes, Elphir turned and walked out of the stable, followed closely by Tanith and his men. The extra spring in his step showed his enthusiasm for being in the great City of Kings once more. He enjoyed the company of Elessar and his Elvish Queen very much, finding them to be kind, gracious, and very amusing when they had a mind to be. Imrahil himself was very fond of Elessar, having known him years before as a man called Thorongil.  
  
"And how has Lothiriel fared in Emyn Arnen this past month?" Tanith asked as they passed through the entrance to the Steward's Residence. "Not bored, I hope. The estate is rather isolated, if I remember correctly."  
  
"She was very taken with Emyn Arnen, though before I left her with Faramir and Eowyn she was asking to take a trip back to Rohan." Elphir replied.  
  
"Rohan?" Tanith was taken aback.  
  
"She liked the land and the people very much." Elphir explained. "And I think the king of Rohan was a very valuable asset to the land in my sister's eyes."  
  
"Ah." Tanith nodded, understanding. "Well, the king of Rohan is hardly difficult to look at, even from a man's point of view. I wouldn't be surprised if your sister was taken with him. Is that why she was so restless these past months before your father allowed her to visit Ithilien?"  
  
"That was my assumption." Elphir said. "Amrothos was hoping that sending her to Ithilien would cure her of her fancy for Eomer King. He's been telling Father for the past eight months that Lothiriel is far too young to be married and that he ought to put an end to her restlessness before it brings harm to her. I think Amrothos is bored himself and I'm only glad that he hasn't turned his attention to me yet."  
  
"You know I love your sister as my own and it would be easy to keep her in Dol Amroth with us always, but as it's just you and me, I'll tell you that I believe she would have a good life in Rohan. I've never met King Eomer before, but if he's everything she claims he is..." Tanith trailed off, raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Elphir shook his head, refraining from smacking Tanith. It was only when he looked around that he registered the unusual number of people running around the hall at the early hour. He raised an eyebrow, confused.  
  
"Danae!" he called, reaching out to grab the arm of his sister's maid rushing by.  
  
"My lord Elphir!" she gasped aloud, quickly curtsying. "We did not look for your father's party until midday!"  
  
"I pray my cousin will not be too annoyed with our early arrival." Elphir replied. "My father will not arrive until early this evening. Our company split and we rode on ahead. Several of the horses threw shoes and my father decided to halt and deal with the problem sooner rather than later."  
  
Danae looked from Elphir to Tanith, then at some of the other Swan Knights behind the two. "I'll inform Prince Faramir and his Lady that you have arrived."  
  
"Thank you." Elphir nodded at her, wondering at the young woman's nervousness. "Oh, and if you will, tell my sister we have arrived. I have looked forward to seeing her again after such a long time."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Danae curtsied again, and then fled from their presence, right past Elfhelm, who had witnessed the entire exchange.  
  
"Prince Elphir." the Second Marshall of the Riddermark came forward to greet the party from Dol Amroth. In his mind, even a minute-long delay could be of some use to the errant Eomer and Lothiriel.  
  
"Marshall Elfhelm!" Elphir exclaimed, pleased to see a familiar face so quickly. He reached out to grasp the Rohirric's forearm. "And don't use my title. My father is the Prince."  
  
"As you wish." Elfhelm bowed slightly.  
  
A loud noise from behind had them all jumping slightly. Elphir looked around and shook his head.  
  
"It was a mistake for Faramir to move into this house." he muttered. "Tell me, Elfhelm, how goes the Riddermark? And your king as well? Will Eomer be along presently to greet us as a good ally and friend, or shall I match swords with him later?"  
  
Tanith snorted before he could stop himself. His amusement only grew as Elphir turned and glared at him. "I'm sorry, Elphir, truly sorry, but your sister's maid is not the only one touched in the head if you believe you can outmatch Eomer of Rohan in a duel." he laughed, earning some snickers from the knights behind him.  
  
"Allow me to introduce the Prince's jester." Elphir gave Tanith a shove, a bit harder than necessary in retaliation for the light-hearted taunting. Clapping him on the shoulders, he went on to add, "In reality, a true knight worthy of the Swan Banner, Lord Tanith, son of Lord Uriens."  
  
Unable to contain a hearty laugh, Elfhelm greeted the dark-haired, clean-shaven young man. "I've heard tales of your valor during the War, Lord Tanith."  
  
Tanith, like Elphir before him, waved off the title. "I'm no lord, Marshall. And the tales are true. Especially the exaggerations."  
  
"Is that my big brother once again making a fool of himself in the Hall of the Steward?"  
  
Elfhelm breathed a heavy sigh of relief at the sight that greeted them at the doorway. Princess Lothiriel of Dol Amroth and King Eomer of Rohan were walking through the halls together, their hands entwined with each other.  
  
One of the knights took note and nudged the man next to him.  
  
As Elphir turned to greet his sister, Lothiriel let go of Eomer's hand and jumped into his arms.  
  
Elphir twirled Lothiriel around. "In your absence, someone must provide comic relief for the men!" he finally set her on the ground and kissed both of her cheeks. "You look wonderful, sister!"  
  
Lothiriel narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. "And?" she cocked an eyebrow, waiting.  
  
"And what?" Elphir asked innocently as Tanith began sneaking around in back of Lothiriel.  
  
"What's the punchline, my dear sweet brother?" she demanded.  
  
"My dear suspicious, paranoid sister, the punchline is sneaking up behind you." Elphir exclaimed triumphantly  
  
Lothiriel whirled around just in time for Tanith to realize that he had been betrayed by his friend. His expression changed from one of diabolical glee to one of dismay as Lothiriel pounced upon him, hugging him.  
  
Taken aback again by their Princess's boldness, some of the older Knights looked at each other. Elfhelm noticed the annoyance in their countenance and grew a bit more nervous. Maybe Faramir had been right after all.

* * *


	7. Meetings and Greetings

* * *

Chapter 7: Meetings and Greetings

* * *

Looking back on the events of that morning a mere few days later, Eomer would come to realize that not asking Elphir for his sister's hand in marriage that very moment was his first mistake. His lapse had left Lothiriel vulnerable to what would befall her later. But as the King of Rohan had not the gift of foresight boasted by the Queen of Gondor, he simply walked over to Elfhelm, giving his betrothed a few moments of privacy with her brother and countrymen.

"Hail, Eomer King." Elfhelm greeted his monarch, who was smiling softly as he watched Lothiriel laughing with her brother and Lord Tanith.

"Hail, Elfhelm." Eomer returned the greeting. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than most." Elfhelm replied truthfully; Faramir had waited to send for him until he was reasonably certain that wherever the princess had taken herself off to, Eomer was probably with her. The Second Marshall marked to himself to express his gratitude to Faramir later on. That is, if the Steward wasn't taken to his bed.

Eomer's eyebrows rose at the cryptic reply from his normally direct right hand, but Lothiriel tugged on his hand and brought him over to her brother.

"King Eomer of the Riddermark," she threaded her fingers through Eomer's, "this is a very dear friend to us, Lord Tanith of Dol Amroth. Tanith's father is Prince Imrahil's closest advisor. And he has been an uncle to us."

"Why, Lothiriel." Tanith placed his hand above his heart, staggering backward in a mock show of sentiment. "I never knew you looked up to me so."

Eomer burst out laughing at the expression on his beloved's face. Obviously, the young lord of Dol Amroth had caught her by surprise.

"Pardon my impropriety, King Eomer." Tanith bowed before him, a glint of humor in his eyes. "But when a door is so clearly opened to me, I find it difficult to avoid walking through it."

"I would that my own council had your humor, Lord Tanith." Eomer shook the hand that Tanith offered. "The running of the Riddermark would be more tolerable, I believe."

Tanith nodded. "Elphir believes he can best you in a matching of swords." he remarked nonchalantly.

"You keep speaking and the only one who will be touched in the head is you!" Elphir threatened, trying to hide the fact that his face was reddening. "Touched with the flat end of my sword!"

Tanith would have stuck his tongue out at his friend, or done something even less worthy of an adult and a lord of Dol Amroth, if all of their attention wasn't called to the balcony at that very moment.

"What trouble is this that comes to my hall at first light?"

Everyone, including Eomer and Lothiriel, turned upwards to see the current occupant of the Hall leaning over the railing, with his wife beside him. Behind them, the King and Queen of Gondor watched the action unseen. Faramir offered a short prayer of thanks to Elbereth when he saw that his cousin and brother-in-law had returned in time to greet the newcomers.

"My lord Steward!" Elphir stepped forward, gesturing about him dramatically. "How do you greet your trouble?"

"Trouble in your likeness is so welcome that I would welcome trouble at any time of the day or night!" Faramir called back, starting down the stairs.

Grinning, Elphir started up the stairs, intending to meet his cousin halfway.

"Elphir's always been rather protective of Faramir." Lothiriel murmured to Eomer. "You saw it when he arrived in Rohan for his wedding. He usually gets a chance before that point to interrogate the bride-to-be, as he did for Erchirion's wife, Gaerial, but he didn't get the opportunity before we left for Edoras."

"I'm sure Eowyn was thrilled with the scrutiny." Eomer remarked sarcastically, looking the Amrothian man up and down. "He seems to have recovered from any physical injuries my sister may have dealt him."

"Well, he has had a year to do so." Lothiriel giggled, causing him to clamp a hand over her mouth.

"Princess Lothiriel." one of the knights stepped forward, taking her arm. "Allow me to escort you to your room."

Personally, Eomer thought the man was being just a bit too protective and the look in his eyes was just a bit too... duplicitous... for his taste, but Lothiriel merely shrugged his arm off and patted his shoulder.

"As you can see, my king, my father's guards take their responsibilities very seriously. Thank you for the concern, but it's not necessary." she easily sidestepped him, going instead to the stairs, where Elphir and Faramir were embracing each other happily.

* * *


	8. Breakfast

Author's Note: Sorry about the long time between updates, everyone, but I think there was stuff going on with the document manager

* * *

Chapter 8: Breakfast

* * *

Breakfast was a decidedly awkward affair for roughly half of those who gathered for the morning meal. Faramir had allowed time for Elphir and his men to bathe and find fresh clothes before they would all sit down to eat, with the intent of cornering his wayward cousin and speaking to her firmly and frankly about the dangerous road she was walking along. Unfortunately, Lothiriel's brother, unaware of the trouble his sister was getting herself into, had pulled Faramir along with him to his guest chambers for a half-hour of conversation and catch-up.

Since his wedding not even a year ago, the only members of his family that Faramir had seen for any substantial length of time were Lothiriel and Imrahil. Lothiriel had been in Rohan with Eowyn for two months before the wedding and Imrahil had not only traveled with the Royal Company of Gondor to the wedding, he had also visited Ithilien and stayed a week before leaving Lothiriel in the not-so-capable hands of his nephew and his new wife.

Faramir knew he was being unfair to himself, for he had had no idea until Lothiriel had come to Ithilien how far the courtship between Eomer and Lothiriel had progressed. His only mistake was not recognizing her restlessness as it really was, a desire to be with Eomer again. It would be easier still if he could fault his starry-eyed cousin, but he couldn't. During the weeks he was separated from Eowyn first before their official troth-plighting, then before the wedding, he had found himself increasingly restless. The King had often threatened to drop him from the top of the Citadel, for all the good he was doing him.

Eowyn was more pragmatic in her projection of blame. Keeping a tight hold of her husband's hand, she silently glowered at her dear friend the King of Gondor for arriving too late to the table to prevent her dolt of a brother from seating himself next to Lothiriel. Arwen had arrived in time, but she was too engrossed in speaking with Elphir and Tanith (or rather, watching their light-hearted antagonizing of each other) to be of much use to her at the moment. Eowyn knew she wasn't being fair, but she was used to being able to rely upon the Queen to defuse a situation such as this.

Aragorn was biding his time. His breakfast was spent between wondering what he had done to earn the ire of the Princess of Ithilien and planning a speedy get-away once he had finished eating. As amusing as some of the Amrothian men were, he wasn't sure he could endure another attack from Eowyn before lunchtime. Besides which, he fully intended to escort the King of Rohan away for most of the day. There were many matters that hadn't seemed so important before, but now that he was looking at it from another perspective, he decided to discuss the repopulating of Isengard with Eomer as soon as they had a chance to recover from breakfast.

In between trading barbs with Elphir, Tanith was watching the members of the Swan Guard watching Lothiriel intently. His ire increased when he realized who must have given the order to do so. There were only a handful of people who had the authority to issue such an edict and Tanith knew that Imrahil had always respected the privacy of his children, even his youngest daughter.

_Father._ He frowned deeply, making a note to himself to speak with Uriens as soon as he arrived. _And even you, Father, would never spy on Lothiriel unless the others put you up to it. _

"Eomer King." he suddenly said, interrupting Elphir mid-sentence. He shot his friend a genuinely apologetic look. "I'm afraid most of the people at this table have an advantage over me when it comes to conversing with you."

Eomer, who had been distracted with holding Lothiriel's hand under the table and wondering why he wasn't feeling like a lovey fool, looked up at the mention of his name. He cleared his throat and reached for his goblet. "Well, we can't have that, Lord Tanith. What is this disadvantage you speak of?"

"It has come to my attention that everyone sitting at this table, with a few exceptions, was present in Edoras for the wedding of the Prince and Princess of Ithilien. I have never been to Rohan and therefore cannot engage you in a friendly battle over which of our countries have the most attributes of the positive persuasion."

"The sea." Lothiriel quickly put in.

Eowyn raised her eyebrow as one of the Swan Knights dropped his fork, startled.

"Well, that clinches it." Tanith made a face at her. "That was to be my trump card, Princess. The battle is over before it has even begun, thank you very much, you raven-haired bugger."

The tension was somewhat relieved by the laughter that followed his statement.

"Unlike you, my unworldly friend—"Lothiriel began.

Tanith started, half-rising from his seat. "Unworldly? How now, my lady, you go a bit too far. Which of us was it who set foot on a ship before the age of ten? And I will have you know that I learned the language of the Haradrim by my fifteenth year."

"For all the good it has done Dol Amroth." Elphir remarked slyly.

"May I be permitted to finish?" Lothiriel asked. "And before you reply, please bear in mind that I am fully prepared to jump across this table and gag you myself if you reply in the negative."

"Oh!" Tanith exclaimed, slapping his hand on the table. "Faramir, I believe you have corrupted our princess!"

"Nay, I recognize the influence upon your princess and it is certainly unlike anything I have seen from the Prince of Ithilien." Eomer rebutted the statement. "This new side of Lothiriel is entirely the doing of my sister."

"Eomer!"

"And I see shades of my own dear wife as well." Aragorn put in, enjoying the wordplay going around the table.

"Estel!" blushed Arwen.

Glaring at Elphir and Tanith, Lothiriel sat back in her chair, annoyed with the lot of them. For a moment, she thought she was back home at one of those stuffy sit-down dinners where the men were permitted to joke and laugh and make merry with each other while the women were expected to sit down with their needlepoint, look and be demure, smile indulgently and speak of how the men worked so hard all day long and wasn't it just wonderful how (insert name of host here) was giving them the opportunity to relax. No mention ever made about so and so's wife, who had planned the dinner and sent the invitations and made sure that everything was absolutely perfect so there would be no court scandal.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she realized that she would be going back to that environment for however long her father deemed suitable for a proper engagement. She couldn't impose upon Faramir and Eowyn's hospitality any longer than she already had and the King and Queen would be kind enough to offer her a place in Minas Tirith, but she would have to return to Dol Amroth at some point.

Setting her jaw, she retrieved her goblet from the table.

"Now, what was it you were saying, Princess?" Tanith asked, feeling a bit chagrined with himself.

"Nothing of any importance, my lord Tanith." she replied quietly, sipping the tea she had been given.

"Come." Elphir directed his sister. "Share your thoughts with us, Lothiriel."

"I for one am interested." Eomer laid his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "For it seemed that you were about to speak in defense of those poor souls at this table who have suffered for lack of oceans in their country."

"The plains of Rohan reminded me very much of the sea at home." Lothiriel said flatly, lowering her eyes to look at her hands. "When there are winds rolling across, the plains never stay the same one moment to the next. And you cannot ride horses easily in the sea. That is all."

Disturbed by Lothiriel's sudden lack of animation, Faramir studied her for a moment before calling attention away from her. "I agree, actually. My heart lies within the forests of Ithilien, but if I could not dwell there, I would choose Rohan, for the charms of the sea and the charms of the plains could be said to be interchangeable."

"Ithilien is too far into the warmer country for you to have appreciation for forests in the winter." Aragorn replied. "The forests of the North spend many a month in the year covered with the whiteness of snow. I have seen the seas of Dol Amroth, the plains of Rohan, and the beauty of Rivendell, and I cannot say that I've seen a more wondrous sight than the Northern forests in the wintertime."

"I shall have to venture to those parts one day soon." Tanith replied, trying to rein in his excitement. He too had been restless of late and his father showed no signs of slowing down yet. Perhaps he would agree that a year spent in the wilds of the North would be beneficial for him.

"For adventuring spirits such as ourselves, anywhere is more exciting than home." Elphir remarked. "Tanith, I told you that you should have joined me when I joined Faramir's company. War may be a filthy business, but there were many years before the war consumed everything in which we had many fine adventures."

Lothiriel, her eyes still downcast towards her hands, made a small sound but offered no other comment.

"Speaking of Rivendell, I must admit to some curiosity, my lady Arwen." Tanith turned to the Queen suddenly. "I have heard rumor that many of the fair folk who remain here will be departing within a score of years. What will happen to their dwellings after they have passed across the sea."

The Queen smiled at the question, understanding the purity of his curiosity for what it was. "I do not believe it has been decided yet, Lord Tanith." she replied. "The Lord of Rivendell, my father, remains in Imladris for a time yet, as does the Lady of the Golden Wood. I wish I could tell you more, but I believe even they do not know what will become of our fair dwellings."

"Perhaps those who are staying behind would like to gather in one place." Elphir remarked. "I wouldn't recommend Dol Amroth, though. The court keeps the rest of the people in a stranglehold."

Lothiriel paled slightly at the mention of the court.

"Hadn't your father hoped to make a pilgrimage to Imladris to speak with Lord Elrond before his departure?" Tanith asked him.

"He'd mentioned something of the like, but I think he thought Lord Elrond had already gone across the sea." Elphir replied. "Thiri, did Father mention anything to you about Rivendell? I thought he would have made—Thiri? Are you ill?"

"No." Lothiriel replied, standing up. "I need some air. May I be excused?" she turned to her cousin beseechingly.

Faramir considered carefully for a moment. He had not yet spoken with her about his displeasure over the events of the night before, but he had a feeling she wasn't about to run off with eight members of her father's Swan Guard lurking around the place. He could already see the vivacious, sparkling, chirpy young woman she had become during her time away from Dol Amroth ebbing away. In her place, the compliant, lifeless, perfect Princess of Dol Amroth was emerging and Faramir mourned the loss keenly.

"You may." he replied. "But please do not leave the grounds."

Nodding and curtsying once, Lothiriel fled from the room.

* * *


	9. Preemptive Strike

* * *

Just so everyone knows, I am upping the rating to an 'R,' because there is some intense stuff coming up in the next few chapters. Nothing too bad, but I decided to up the rating anyway.

Thanks for all the great reviews, and as for the correction, I'll go back and deal with the matter of Elphir's age as soon as I have time.

I've started a Yahoo group for fans of the relationship between Eomer and Lothiriel. It's called EomerLothiriel at YahooGroups and everyone's welcome to join. Hope to see you over on Yahoo!

* * *

Chapter 8- Preemptive Strike

* * *

"Have you taken leave of your senses?"

Eomer nearly jumped out of his skin, turning to glare at his sister as he took his shirt off.

"And what is it you're speaking of, sister?" he asked, finding a fresh shirt and laying it on the bed.

"I know very well you spent the night with Lothiriel." Hands on her hips, Eowyn faced him with a hard expression on her face. After hearing what she had heard from Faramir and Aragorn that morning, she was in no such mood as to trade barbs with her brother. Especially if he had led the Princess into a situation that would endanger her life.

Eowyn loved her brother dearly, but she was not blind to his faults. He had a tendency to act first and think later and his sexual prowess was the stuff legends were made of. She frowned, thinking of some of the more ridiculous stories she had heard about him.

And she would not blame him for taking this particular law of Dol Amroth more lightly than was advisable. Eowyn herself had privately rolled her eyes or laughed at some of the more priggish, uptight rules of protocol of that court, wondering how such ardent pranksters such as the sons of Imrahil and a free spirit such as Lothiriel could have blossomed in such stifled surroundings as children. Eowyn's childhood hadn't been perfect, but she had been freer than Lothiriel and her brothers had been

And Imrahil! Seeing how close her new uncle was to her husband had heartened her considerably, knowing how wrought with strife his relationship with his own father had been. Imrahil reminded her in no small way of her own dear uncle. Theoden had understood everything. There was nothing that Eowyn couldn't have asked of him, no private secret that wasn't safe with him. He had been a tower of strength before the dark times came upon him, yet his heart was as soft as anything. Eowyn knew that if it was in his power, Imrahil would not allow his daughter to come to harm.

But Imrahil was if nothing else a fair-minded man and very aware of his duty to his people and to the law. He had been the first person after the Battle of Pelennor Field to pledge his allegiance to Aragorn, even after two of his lords had demanded more proof to substantiate the Ranger's claim to the throne of Gondor.

Eomer frowned, crossing his arms. "I see not how this is your business, Eowyn."

"It is my business, because it is Faramir's business." Eowyn growled, enraged by his lack of a reaction. "He has already lost enough family, would you be the cause for him to lose more?" she demanded.

"Losing family?" Eomer repeated, mystified. All of his teasing and tormenting of Faramir had not turned his brother-in-law against him, had it? It couldn't have. Faramir had proven himself to be a surprisingly light-hearted fellow when the situation called for it. In fact, the Prince of Ithilien of late had begun to fight back with jovial teasing and taunting himself. "Have I said something or done something to make Faramir believe his presence is not welcome at Meduseld? I realize it is no short distance, but he will be welcome whenever it pleases him to see his cousin."

"Of course Faramir knows he is welcome at Meduseld." Eowyn said impatiently; it wasn't like Eomer to skirt around an issue like this. Her brother preferred screaming and trading blows to mind games. And he had no respect for word games either.

"Then if it is not that, what is it?" Eomer asked, genuinely confused and not a little annoyed. "Is it the distance? I cannot do anything about that, Eowyn. But you can assure your husband that Lothiriel will be safe and well-cared for in Edoras. In fact, I will assure him myself at the party tonight." he decided. While Elphir was the closer male relative currently present, there was no reason why Faramir could not be there when Eomer made his intentions clear.

"What?" Eowyn didn't understand a word he was saying. "Don't you realize how serious this is, Eomer? You tumbled the princess and now she will bear the consequences alone! I thought you would have shown more intelligence and a modicum of self-control when it came to her!"

Eomer's jaw dropped. He knew that his well-intentioned sister believed that he needed all the assistance she could muster in the game of love he had been playing with Lothiriel since the wedding of Faramir and Eowyn- nay, before that. It had started in Minas Tirith, when the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes upon told him that her father had found Eowyn alive on the field of the battle. And then he had found her thrust into his presence on a daily basis when Eowyn invited her to Rohan to help her prepare for the wedding ceremony.

He knew exactly how young she was and how impressionable a heart as young as hers could be. He had tread so lightly in the weeks before Eowyn's wedding, unable to decide whether he should try to avoid Lothiriel's presence completely or treat her as another sister so she would come to think of him as a brother. But his heart had betrayed him. Within weeks he had fallen so completely in love with her that upon her father's arrival with Faramir for the wedding he had immediately asked Imrahil's permission to keep in touch with his daughter.

Imrahil had laughed and tossed his arm about Eomer's shoulder, muttering something about letting Lothiriel down easily.

"I appreciate that you would think so highly of my daughter's feelings." the Prince had informed him. "Yes, you may keep in touch with her until she finds another infatuation with which to amuse herself."

Once again filled with doubt, Eomer nonetheless had stuck to his word and kept in touch with the princess. He soon realized that Imrahil was merely underestimating his daughter because she was so young and his only daughter, not to mention his youngest child.

"Do you think me that dishonorable, sister?" his voice was hushed with hurt and insult. "Is that what you think this entire year has been about? If I wished only to bed her, it would have been done the night of your wedding! I intend to marry her, make her my queen!"

Hanging her head, Eowyn nodded. She had gone too far and she knew it. Eomer had fought his feelings for the beautiful young princess, believing as Theodred had before him that she was too young for him and for Rohan. Eowyn had seen Lothiriel's feelings for Eomer long before she realized that her brother felt the same way. In fact, it was Eowyn who had warned her brother against playing with Lothiriel's heart. Shuddering slightly with the knowledge she had now, she was glad she had done so.

But how could he not know of the consequences of his actions? She had thought Lothiriel to be a smart and pragmatic woman, but if she had not told him...

"State of Elbereth." Eowyn breathed, for once stunned nearly speechless. "She did not tell you."

Still irritated, Eomer replied curtly, "Who did not tell me what? I am losing patience with you, sister."

Eowyn took both of his hands and led him over to the bed, sitting down. "Sit down, Eomer. You'll be glad of it after you've heard what I have to say. Though for the life of me I can't imagine why Lothiriel didn't tell you."

"Lothiriel has told me everything I need to know." Eomer said. "She loves me and I love her and we will be married, preferably as soon as possible."

Eowyn thought sourly that her brother was nothing more than a dolt at times.

"Hear me, brother." she commanded. "Obviously she did not tell you everything, or you would know that in Dol Amroth harlotry is a crime punishable by death."

"What?" Eomer gasped. "I can hardly believe... How could such a law be... Eowyn, are you sure?"

"You can discuss your disgust with the law at another time with Prince Imrahil." Eowyn snapped impatiently. "Eomer, if you bedded her, you have left her open and vulnerable to such a degree of justice."

Eomer snorted. "Come, Eowyn. It takes more than one roll in the hay to make a harlot. Or, in this case, one roll in the forest."

"Well, no one knows that it was only one roll in the hay, or in the forest, or wherever you rolled her!" Eowyn cried. "You know how very strict the court of Dol Amroth is, how could you do this? How could you let this happen?"

"I refuse to believe that even the court of Dol Amroth, with all its rigidities, self-righteousness, and priggish prudes, would put a young lady to death for a simple lapse in judgment." Eomer declared. "No, my sister, no one in a position such as Prince Imrahil would grip his people in such a stranglehold."

Funny, that her brother had used the same word as Prince Elphir had to describe the relationship between the court of Dol Amroth and the people of Dol Amroth.

"Prince Imrahil is not the problem." Eowyn shot back. "That entire country is descended from elvish blood, you know that as well as I do! And when the elves choose to take a mate or a companion, they mean it to be forever. That is why the court is so rigid, because of that tradition of fidelity and propriety above all else."

"And would the elves put someone to death for... what is it you said our actions would be considered? Harlotry?" Eomer demanded. "I very much doubt it."

"It is not the elves we're speaking of." Eowyn said.

Eomer groaned, burying his face in his hands. "How could she not tell me? Eowyn, I swear to you, I did not know."

"Then you have bedded her." Eowyn said flatly, laying her hand on his shoulder. "Eomer, she is a princess. You could not possibly believe there would be no repercussions of this. Do you remember what you wanted to do to Faramir when he first approached you for my hand?"

Eomer colored, recalling his behavior on that occasion.

"Just think what you would have done if Faramir and I had done what you and Lothiriel did."

Eomer's eyes widened. "Imrahil is going to kill me." he said quietly.

"He won't kill you." Eowyn remarked, rubbing his shoulder. "But I do think you should speak to Lothiriel. She seemed different at breakfast. Perhaps she's afraid."

"If I were her and you have not exaggerated, I would be terrified." Eomer declared.

* * *


	10. Storm Clouds

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I had a very hard time with it. There's at least eight different versions of this on my hard drive and in a notebook of mine. I'm not entirely happy with this version, but I realized that I had to get something out there to keep anyone who's still interested in this story hooked.

Yay! on the Lothiriel section

And again, I invite everyone to join my Yahoo Group, EomerLothiriel, at YahooGroups.

* * *

Chapter 10- Storm Clouds

* * *

Immediately following breakfast, Prince Elphir of Dol Amroth went in search of his sister. Knowing of several places she was fond of in the Steward's Residence, he started with the balcony overlooking the Citadel. He had stood there with her a year ago, watching as his cousin sought to throw his life away and his uncle teetered on the edge of madness, all the while being painfully aware that his father and the Swan Company were almost two weeks overdue to arrive.

He was almost relieved when he didn't find her on the balcony. He had no wish to recall that dark time. He had been almost sick with worry and uncertainty for his father and Erchirion.

The royal family of Dol Amroth, stewards of the sea community, had always been known for its close family ties to both each other and their neighbors. While there had not been ties of blood until the Steward of Gondor had married Princess Finduilas of Dol Amroth many years ago, the lines between friendship and family had always been blurred when it came to their neighbors. Elphir had found it rather ironic that Lothiriel had not made the acquaintance of Theoden's niece and nephew before the War of the Ring had come to its climatic end, for Theoden had always been one of Prince Imrahil's closest friends and allies outside of Gondor's borders.

The ties of Imrahil's own family had been strained and frayed following the death of his Princess in childbirth. For a time, the Prince had shut himself into his study and out of his children's presence. Elphir still did not fully understand, for he had been a mere boy of eleven at the time, but he had heard enough times over the years that Imrahil was reminded of his late wife all the time by simply looking into his children's eyes. Perhaps it was too painful in the days immediately following Lothiriel's birth. But for whatever reason, Elphir had become the parent to nine-year old Erchirion, five-year old Amrothos, and the tiny little sister who had changed their lives so drastically.

Erchirion, the second eldest and most volatile of the four of them, had disliked his little sister from the moment he laid eyes upon her. As many nine-year old boys do, he would have preferred another brother to add to the two he had already. He remained convinced until Lothiriel was well on her feet and speaking that another brother would not have taken their mother's life in childbirth. To Elphir's immense relief, Erchirion's feelings toward Lothiriel had cooled to indifference and disinterest, though they did eventually blossom into a grudging protectiveness and concern. But he still remained more interested in the daily doings of the principate than the goings-on of his sister's life.

Amrothos, the more serious and pragmatic of the three sons, had regarded the changes of the household as more a thing of curiosity than an event of any real consequence. He had yet to show any feelings, good or bad, toward the absence of his mother. When pressed, he usually shrugged and remarked that discussing their mother wouldn't change the fact that she was gone and speaking of her only hurt their father anyway. Though he was concerned at first, Elphir eventually stopped questioning his brother and went back to chasing Erchirion around the palace all day and rocking Lothiriel to sleep every night.

Even looking back from an adult's perspective, Elphir found that he did not resent his father for putting him in that position. Perhaps it would have been different had Imrahil allowed his grief to consume him as Denethor's had him. It had not been very long at all before Imrahil started smiling and laughing again and not very long after that before Elphir was running around the palace with Erchirion and not after him as he had done the entire summer after Lothiriel was born. But he had become restless.

He smiled thinking of the day his father had finally agreed to allow him to join Boromir in Gondor's army. The decision had been made with great reluctance, he knew that and he was grateful to his father for letting him go off and be the person he was. The court had wagged their tongues over Elphir's departure from Dol Amroth for quite some time.

"Eliph, there you are."

Elphir blinked as Tanith appeared out of nowhere, joining him on his short cut through the gardens. Lothiriel had always loved Denethor's library, which had prompted Elphir to look for her there.

"Shouldn't you be snoring away by now?" he asked sarcastically.

Tanith smirked at him. "Who can sleep with all the noise?"

"Have you seen Lothiriel about the place anywhere? She seemed... I don't know how she seemed at breakfast, but I didn't like it." Elphir remarked. He had never forgotten that it was he who was Lothiriel's only parent for the first few months of her life. His feelings for his sister became increasingly paternal as she grew up, which was part of the reason he was trampling through Faramir's house in search of her when he could have been taking a rest after riding through the night.

Tanith frowned and Elphir knew he understood what he was talking about.

"She did seem rather subdued, and it is of Lothiriel whom I have sought you out to speak. I noticed some of my father's guards watching her rather obsessively this morning at breakfast." Tanith replied. "I was going to speak to you later, but something has happened."

"Something's happened?" Elphir asked, a small knot of concern starting in his stomach. "Is it to do with my sister?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Tanith sighed. "I went to my guest chamber after breakfast, intending to rest before our fathers' arrival, but was disturbed in the corridor by a pair of courtiers I can only describe as imbeciles."

"Imbeciles?" Elphir repeated, surprised. "You do not throw insults around lightly, my friend."

"Why, you ask?" Tanith remarked grimly, crossing his arms and heading for the bench. "Sit with me, Eliph, you'll be glad of it in a minute. These courtiers were sharing a piece of malicious gossip concerning their Steward in the Steward's own home."

Elphir felt a touch of annoyance on the behalf of his cousin.

"'Tisn't the one in which the bruises on Faramir's shoulders and arms came from his wife rather than the efforts to restore Ithilien, is it?" he asked suspiciously. The Gondorian court had, in general, been having trouble in adjusting to the Princess of Ithilien.

"Think you that I would cut into my valuable 'snoring time,' as you so cruelly mock me, for that bit of idiocy?" Despite Tanith's love of wordplay, there was very little mirth in his tone and his demeanor was anything but playful. "Nay, my friend, this gossip does not involve the Lady of Ithilien."

The knot in Elphir's stomach grew and began to flutter. Whatever Tanith had overheard in the corridor, it was worrying him greatly. Tanith had always loathed gossip and refused to engage in idle chatter or repeat anything he may have heard. If he was breaking that silence, whatever he had heard had the potential to harm. And more than that, Tanith was a rarity who never took anything seriously, having long ago placed his trust in the Valar and the universe at large that everything would unfold as it should.

Of all people, Tanith would never stand in front of him with such a pinched expression of displeasure on his face and yet here he was, eyes narrowed, lips pressed into nothing resembling his usual smile, and worry creasing his brow.

"It's Lothiriel, isn't it?" he asked grimly, setting his jaw. "My willful sister has gone and stuck her foot in it, hasn't she?"

"I only wish it was something she's said." Tanith was just as grim as his friend was.

"I will not be pleased, will I?" Elphir sighed and finally took the seat that Tanith had just offered him. In the back of his mind, he wondered what Lothiriel could have possibly done to elicit this sort of reaction from Tanith.

"I wouldn't imagine so." Tanith replied. "According to some rumor making its way around the palace, your sister was out of the city last night."

Elphir groaned; ever since the war's end, Lothiriel had become increasingly adventurous. She had gone with Eowyn to Rohan to help her with wedding preparations, stayed in Ithilien and even managed to sneak off to Minas Tirith while Faramir and Eowyn were occupied with their house plans.

"Will my sister never take her safety seriously?" he exploded, balling his hands into fists. "She has been told time and again that she must not go anywhere by herself. What was she thinking? Alone, at night? Outside the city? Did anyone even know she was gone?"

Tanith cleared his throat. "She wasn't alone, from what I heard."

Elphir raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What do you mean, she wasn't alone?" he asked, though he had a feeling he already knew the answer to that question. And if his suspicions were correct, Eomer of Rohan would have much to answer for.

"Someone claimed that King Eomer was seen riding into the city with Lothiriel soon after we arrived this morning." Tanith replied, watching as his friend's face went from red to purple.

"I should put Lothiriel on a leash." Elphir muttered, standing up. "And put an end to this nonsense with King Eomer when it was still feasible."

"You sound like my father." Tanith reminded him. "Elessar has nothing but good to speak of King Eomer. And let us not forget that you yourself have regarded the late Theoden King beyond reproach for most of your life. He had a hand in raising Eomer, so he must be—"

"Theoden King raised Theodred as well and I liked not the way he looked upon my sister when she was but sixteen." Elphir growled, his mood growing darker all the time. "Had it not been for his fear of offending my father, I believe Theodred would have bedded her."

"Come." Tanith shook his head. "Calm yourself, Eliph. Theodred was no more thinking of bedding your sister than I was."

"The look in his eyes..." Elphir gazed morosely over the garden.

"Who are we speaking of? Theodred or Eomer King?"

"Erchirion warned me." Elphir began to pace restlessly, running his hand through his hair. "He said that giving her free rein to do as she pleased would leave her vulnerable to gossip and attacks upon her character. He fought against sending her to Rohan with Eowyn and I see now that he was right. I never thought Eomer would sully her reputation like this, but since he has I know what manner of man he is."

"Elphir!" Tanith took the prince by the shoulders to get his attention. "I said calm yourself! Think what you are saying! This is the man you entrusted Lothiriel to for over a month while she helped plan Faramir and Eowyn's wedding! The same man in whose hands Prince Imrahil would place his life! Eomer fought a hopeless battle at Helm's Deep and then at Pellenor and did it again at the gates of Mordor, at your father's side and the side of King Elessar! And you would repay him by turning on him at the word of a few gossips? I only told you this because we both know what this sort of gossip could cause. I did not tell you because I believed it!"

"There's more." Elphir said, somewhat calmed by his friend's words. "On the honor of your father, Tanith, tell me everything."

Tanith's heart sank at the request. It was just like Elphir to use the one thing he did take seriously to get what he wanted out of him.

"There was a person, whose identity I have not yet discovered, who claimed to be outside the city, in the forest, at the same time Lothiriel was outside the city. This person claimed to have seen Lothiriel and King Eomer in the forest together." he chose his words carefully, hoping this answer would satisfy Elphir.

It did not.

"And?" Elphir demanded.

"Eliph, there is no reason you should listen to such—"

"Tanith!" Elphir snapped. "You will tell me immediately!"

Tanith sighed. "According to this person, they were, I'm sorry, Eliph, but they were coupling in the forest."

Elphir turned white as his friend's words sunk into his mind and comprehension dawned upon him. Reflexively, his hand dropped to his hip where the hilt of his sword would have been had he not been in his cousin's estate. When he spoke, it was so quietly that Tanith had to strain to hear him.

"I want my sister in front of me now." he hissed. "If this is true, I will kill him, king of Rohan or not."

* * *


End file.
